wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beam
Imagine a wispy-clouded sunrise in the early summer. The sky is getting lighter, hints of pink-orange peeking through the clouds. A salty sea breeze cools your face, only adding to the beauty of the ocean waves crashing over the rocks. Above, a flock of gulls swoops down over the rocks, heading towards the horizon. It's a pleasant sight, and you smile. '' ''Looking above you, you spot another gull, flying lazily over the beach. It looks in the direction of the other gulls, but looks in no hurry to catch up. The look on it's face is of mildly interested observance. Strange, you may think. But it isn't. Not really. Beam was created by Starwatcher for the it's aesthetic contest Appearance/Personality Beam is a female SeaWing who doesn't quite fit in. She looks normal, yes- copper bracelet with an emerald stone, blue scales, light blue underscales, green eyes - but she feels like she doesn't belong. She's an introvert, but she's not shy in the least. She's a fighter, but nobody knows it. Since Beam was hatched, she saw no reason to talk. She keeps to herself, watching the other dragonets play while she sits. She never feels left out- she wants to be alone. Being different gives her time to think. Everyone assumes she's just shy, and leaves her be. And Beam is perfectly okay with that. A beam of sunlight can never be broken. No matter how hard you try. History Beam was hatched to Salt and Reef as a fourth class SeaWing. Her parents were caring enough, and the dragonet thrived under their care. She was independent from the start, and her parents saw nothing wrong with it. From ann early age, Beam was allowed, within reason, to do and go where she wanted. When she was old enough, Beam was enrolled in Clamshell Prep, a school big enough that practically nobody got more than a few seconds of attention from the teacher. Beam took advantage of this- she sat in the corner, never answered questions, and had approximately no friends by week six. Others payed no attention to her, and that was fine by her. At the age of seven, Beam was sent to Camp Lilac Lake, a month-long summer camp along the Sea-Rain border. She was not looking forward to a month of socializing with strangers, but she had an alright time. More important, she came back changed. She had more social skills- not a dragon-loving cheerful popular extrovert, but she learned to have short conversations without sounding bored, and actually enjoyed some exchanges. After the summer of Camp Lilac, Beam went back to school for a few uneventful years of anti-social school, until finally graduating with slightly above average marks and moving as far away from home as dragonly possible. She found herself as the dishwasher of SandyCakes, a SandWing bakery, alongside five other thankfully equally quiet dragons, one of whom was a small RainWing frosting artist who bonded with Beam on a more silent level. Not friends, but acquaintances. After three months of this, the owner of SandyCakes died, leaving the bakery to a son who wanted nothing to do with the place. SandyCakes closed it's doors, sending a disgruntled Beam back to her hometown. Months later, an unemployed Beam was taking a walk on shore when she spotted an ad for a band: Copper Sunset- Drummer wanted! After about twenty seconds of consideration, Beam headed to auditions and gave it all she had. Five days later she was hired. Beam is currently the least social member of Copper Sunset. Trivia - The RainWing frosting artist Beam got to know was Amaya the RainWing-IceWing. - Beam is to be featured in Every Single Shadow. - Beam is part of an AU (It's a work in progress!) Aesthetics photo-1499038510232-fc70d6b37b18.jpeg Beamaesthetic.jpeg photo-1509054748956-16f1678b9bed.jpeg Theme: the sky. Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)